The Maelstrom and the Infernal Temptress
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Airi tries to steal Naruto's spirit, she accidently takes in some of Kurama's hormones and becomes instantly attracted to Naruto. NarutoxAiri. Provides closure on LanaxAiri pairing. AU. Unrated version coming soon to DeviantArt.


Welcome to my seventh installment of my _**Naruto/Queen's Blade **_series and the lucky couple in this story is Naruto and Airi. This story also mentions the popular Queen's Blade pairing Airi and Lana. All in all, I hope you all enjoy this lovely story with Naruto and Airi.  
Summary: When an essence-hungry Airi tries to siphon Naruto's spirit, she accidently ends up taking some of Kurama's that drives her senses to total lust for him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _**Naruto **_or _**Queen's Blade**_.  
Note: As with all of my other _**Naruto/Queen's Blades **_stories, this takes place after the 4th Shinobi War and the Queen's Blade itself.

* * *

Naruto packed up some clothes into a backpack and smiled. As a reward for his victory of killing Obito and Madara, Naruto had some luxury days off and he finished packing before heading out the village to a place near Tanzaku town.

He arrived at a Holiday Inn and laid back on the large bed. Naruto rested on the soft mattress and sighed in relaxation.

"_Ah, this is the life_." Naruto thought as he relaxed on the bed for a bit before going out to explore more of the city.

_Hours later_

At night, a young adult woman floated through the sky but this was no ordinary woman. She was a beautiful wraith who had long, red hair in twin tails and had blue-green eyes with a French maid's outfit.

The woman, Airi, was trying to decide what to do with herself since her mistress, The Swamp Witch, had died from choking on a teriyaki pork chop. With her mistress gone, a saddened Airi had been wondering around the swamp with no clear intention or purpose.

Melona, on the other hand, decided to go back to Amara to help Menace repair her palace (having destroyed it in a battle between both of them and Airi) and live alongside her in the lap of luxury. Though Menace offered a place in the palace to Airi along with Melona, the red-haired woman had been thinking about returning to Vosk to live with Cattleya and Lana.

Despite her abandoning them not too long ago, there wasn't a day gone by that she didn't think of Lana and now she finally had a chance to return. However, the only thing on Airi's mind at that moment was her hunger as she was currently looking for some fresh essence to devour.

On the bright side, the town was full of essence and Airi thought of it being similar to a banquet. Floating down closer to the ground, she licked her lips and smiled at the numerous amounts of essences surrounding her.

"_With this amount of people, I should be full in no time." _Airi thought to herself and before she could even decide on a victim, an entirely different essence caught her attention. Whether the source of the essence was, it certainly new to Airi as it took her attention off everything else.

Airi's mind was now solely focused on this new essence and she began floating to this source. With a lick of her lips, Airi neared the Holiday Inn and looked up to a slightly opened window.

The essence was coming from that direction and Airi flew up the building until she reached the window. She gently undid the hook and opened the two windows.

Going inside, Airi looked to see Naruto sleeping on his bed and blushed at him; the first reason being that she knew about his heroic deeds and found him handsome with the second reason being that he was only wearing spandex shorts. She realized the essence was coming from him and pondered her luck.

"_Incredible! Naruto Namikaze's essence is so enticing! If he has as much as I think, I should be full for quite a while."_ Airi thought as she gently closed the windows and floated over the bed before slowly going down. She gently placed herself on top of him and planted her palm on his cheek to hold his face steady.

Airi still blushed at being so close to Naruto and her heart raced inside her chest. Naruto lie still and slept calmly as Airi tried not having her ample bust touch his muscular chest.

"_It's a shame I have to do this. From what I've heard, he's quite nice."_ Airi thought before she pressed her lips against Naruto's and the essence from his soul began flowing into her mouth. She closed her eyes in bliss at kissing Naruto and refrained from stroking his cheek as doing would likely wake him.

As Airi began to drain Naruto's soul, she didn't notice the essence in her mouth beginning to turn red and failed to notice this was Kurama's doing; the fox obviously not liking the wraith trying to steal the blonde's life force. A second later, Airi quickly sat up and rested on Naruto's lap.

Her face still blushed and she sat motionlessly as a smile appeared on her face. She had only tasted two male essences in her life that she enjoyed; the first was Lana's, which she defined as splendid.

But now, to her, Naruto's essence tasted so good that it was addicting compared to any other essence she had ever tasted and she suddenly felt so excited; unaware that with the small portions of Kurama's essence within her were quickly driving her hormones wild with lust. Airi giggled happily and Naruto began to stir awake from this.

Airi only smiled as he opened his bright eyes and yawned before getting a good look at the red-haired woman. He instantly blushed at her and couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was sitting on his lap.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Airi cheerfully said to Naruto, who was struck by how attractive she is.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked and Airi giggled.

"You could call me the woman of your dreams." She answered and that made Naruto wonder if he was dreaming.

"That does mean you're not real?"

"Not real, huh? If I wasn't real, could I do this?" Airi said before pressing her lips on his and Naruto remained as he was while the red-haired maid kept her lips against his. Blue-green eyes met bright blue ones as Airi kissed Naruto and it was then that the love-struck blonde confirmed he was not dreaming.

He kissed Airi back and ran his fingers through her twin tails affectionately. Their tongues immediately met inside each other's mouths and rubbed on each in a lust-fueled fashion.

Both their hearts raced and Airi stroked Naruto's cheek. Though Naruto wondered what Airi was doing in his room, he couldn't care less at the moment before she broke the kiss and sat back on his lap.

"I didn't catch your name." Naruto said.

"I'm Airi the Infernal Temptress, Naruto-kun." Airi said to Naruto, who immediately figured out she knew his name because of his heroic title like other people.

"You're tempting alright." Naruto chuckled at Airi, who placed her hands on his chest and began feeling his powerful torso.

"You're pretty tempting yourself, Naruto-kun." Airi seductively giggled as she began to lift up her dress, which made Naruto blush heavily as he watched her do so. She lifted off her dress and tossed it onto the floor, leaving her just in her underwear.

"Airi-chan, we're moving a bit fast, don't you think?" Naruto said and Airi placed herself on all fours; her clothed breasts hanging just over his chest.

"I don't hear you complaining." Airi smiled as she began kissing Naruto's neck and he placed his hands on her back. The red-haired woman tenderly nibbled Naruto's neck and his hands skimmed her back until they found her bra strap.

Naruto looked at Airi for permission to proceed and she returned the gaze to wink at him, signifying she was okay with it. He unclipped the strap and Airi let the garment fall off, exposing her large breasts (88).

She smiled at Naruto's amazed reaction as he reached up and cupped them. He smiled in amazement at the feeling of the large mounds in his hands and fondled them carefully.

Naruto squeezed them together and groped what his hands could fit of the mounds. Airi purred as Naruto caressed them and kneaded the orbs of flesh.

The blonde began to circle his fingers around Airi's nipples as he began to gently nibbling her neck and placing kisses on it. She held his head to her neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

Naruto kissed his way down Airi's neck until he reached her breasts and began kissing them while they were pressed together. He continued to circle her tits as they grew hard from his touch and she lowly moaned from the pleasuring feeling.

Airi moaned as Naruto held her breasts and began to kiss the underside of them. Her nipples were now fully erect and hardened thanks to Airi's rising excitement.

Both of Naruto's index fingers and thumbs pinched her nipples and began to tweak them. He carefully twisted them to tease her and pulled them forward.

Airi whimpered as her tits were teased and Naruto held the mounds together as he brought his mouth forward. He planted his lips on the erect buds and began to lick them.

Naruto's tongue brushed feverishly on them and continued to press them together. The blonde swayed his tongue on the orbs of flesh before beginning to suckle them.

Airi moaned as Naruto suckled her tits and aroused her in the process. His manhood began to swell up from excitement as he rubbed his lips on Airi's breasts and kissed them tenderly again.

The youthful maid felt her pussy beginning to wet up with arousal and she looked down at Naruto's shorts to see his bulging erection now full strength. Airi reached down and planted her palm on the top of Naruto's clothed manhood.

She sultrily giggled at the hardness of it as she stroked it about and brushed her fingers on its head. Naruto suddenly moaned and quickly wrapped his arms around Airi.

She fell back onto the bed in the process with Naruto ending on top of her and she looked at him with bright, lusted filled eyes. Naruto smiled down at her before moving in to nibble her neck while his other hand palmed her breast.

He caressed it gently as he gently gnawed on her neck and she lay as she was. Airi lowly moaned as Naruto tenderly brushed his canines on her neck and she lovingly palmed his face as he did so.

Naruto's gnawing turned into lust-driven licks as a bright red hickey formed on Airi's neck and he smiled at his work. Airi moaned as Naruto gently framed her face and began to stroke her cheek while staring into her eyes.

Next, Naruto began kissing Airi's slim, toned stomach and kissed his way down to her panties; her final piece of clothing. He spotted a wet stain on the front of them and licked his lips.

He pulled them down Airi's legs and threw the garment to the ground. Naruto looked at the blush on Airi's face and smiled the attractive look her face always carried.

Naruto eyed Airi's womanhood and began to prod her folds. He circled his fingers around her crevices and she moaned from just his touch.

Naruto lowly chuckled at Airi's moan and rubbed his index finger on her clit. He wriggled his fingers on her folds and smoothly brushed his finger on her folds.

Airi began to pant with lust as Naruto teased her womanhood and prodded his fingers on her clit. He smoothly licked her clit and she mewled at this.

Naruto then spread her folds apart to see the walls of wetness and licked his lips with lust. The blonde licked Airi's folds and traced them with his tongue.

He then proceeded to spread them apart and began to rub his fingers on her walls. Naruto kept licking Airi's clit as he kept her folds apart and wriggled his fingers inside of her crevices.

The red-haired woman blushed and continued to pant erratically as Naruto licked her womanhood. He worked his fingers inside of Airi and she gripped the bed's sheets out of arousal.

Naruto's fingers rubbed against Airi's inner tunnels and instantly felt her rising wetness. He slowly traced her folds with his tongue and entered it into her body.

Airi's loudly moaned at as Naruto's tongue found itself immersed in her pussy and he started to lick her insides. Naruto smiled at how good Airi's insides tasted before his tongue went wild inside of her.

His tongue wagged from side to side inside of Airi's pussy and she cupped her breasts. She began to grope them and Naruto noticed Airi's insides turning wetter by the minute.

Naruto groaned as his erection began to form inside his shorts and Airi continued to knead her breasts. She began flicking her tits and moaned as Naruto licked the inside of her.

Naruto's tongue licked her innards and his fingers continued to tease her folds. They wriggled on her clit and Naruto's tongue dung into the wraith's crevices.

His tongue savored the flavor of wetness and kept on licking into her body. Airi's legs began to quake with lust as Naruto's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously.

Airi felt herself about to release and moaned loudly to alert Naruto. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Airi's pussy.

His tongue soon met a success and Airi's fluids came onto his tongue. Airi happily smiled at this and Naruto licked her fluids clean.

After a while, Naruto sat up and smiled as Airi sat up. They exchanged loving smiles before Airi playfully pushed Naruto on his back and lifted her rear over his face.

"Now, it's your turn to have some fun, Naruto-kun." Airi giggled as she brought her ass down onto his face and smothered her rear cheeks on him. He smiled as Airi's plump rear rubbed on his face and she giggled the whole time.

She eyed his erection inside of his shorts and licked her lips before moving closer. Airi gripped the waistband of Naruto's shorts and began to slide them down his legs.

Airi pulled the shorts of Naruto's and smiled at the tent his boxers formed. Naruto moaned as Airi worked her ass on his face and she placed her hand on the tent in his boxers.

Naruto didn't move as Airi rubbed her juicy ass on his face and she gripped the waistband of them. Then, she began to pull them down and his erection was revealed in its full glory.

Airi's eyes widened in amazement at how it moved and licked her lips once again at the sight. She reached forth and gripped it before beginning to stroke it.

After she was sitting on his face, he stood in front of the bed with Airi kneeling down in front of him. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and began to stroke it.

Naruto shivered at her touch and watched as she jerked him off. Airi blushed at how hard Naruto's cock felt in her hand and continued to pump it.

She smiled at the feeling and palmed Naruto's balls before beginning to bounce them in her hand. She stroked it and brought her mouth closer to it.

Her tongue lashed out and licked the underside of it. Naruto lowly moaned at the warm feeling of Airi's mouth and she licked her lips at the taste of his member.

She cupped her breasts and her head gestured for Naruto to come closer. He did as instructed and placed his member next to Airi's chest.

Airi then squeezed her breasts together on his manhood and it take all the strength Naruto had to keep from falling onto her. She giggled at his reaction and began to knead her breasts together on his erection.

She purred at the feeling as she rubbed her breasts together on his erection and had her now-hard tits rub his vein-covered shaft. Naruto watched as Airi opened her mouth and planted it on whatever of his cock that wasn't inside her breasts.

Naruto moaned at how Airi's mouth was on the inside and began to thrust into her cleavage. Airi's mouth sucked off Naruto's manhood as he carefully sent his hips forward and he moaned all the while.

Naruto's cock was smothered by Airi's tits and she kept squeezing them together on his stiff length. She smoothly kneaded her breasts together on Naruto's cock as he pumped it through them and into her ample orbs of flesh.

Airi swirled her heated tongue around Naruto's cock and he lustfully growled in response to the feeling. The young maid let out muffled moans and Naruto placed his hand on top of Airi's head.

She sandwiched her breasts on his member and stroked it. The orbs of flesh bounced on Naruto's cock as it thrust into the valley of ample flesh and Airi felt the head of it twitch inside her mouth.

She immediately understood that Naruto was nearing his release and carried on with massaging her breasts on his length. Soon, Naruto groaned as he unleashed his semen into Airi's mouth and she moaned as he came.

Airi kept her breasts together on Naruto's erection and she swallowed it whole. Naruto panted as Airi released his manhood and simply licked her lips as she looked up at him.

She winked at him and he smiled down at her. Airi stood up and Naruto instantly wrapped his arms around her.

She did the same as he started walking Airi towards the bed until she fell back onto it and he landed on top of her. They brightly smiled at each and rubbed their noses together.

Naruto moved his erection closer to Airi's womanhood and began to rub it against her folds. Airi purred at Naruto and he looked to her for permission.

"Ready, Airi-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Airi answered and after taking a deep breath, Naruto slowly entered her warmth. Her hymen was instantly broken and Naruto looked down at her out of concern as she gritted her teeth in pain for a moment.

"Airi-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked his new lover.

"I'll be fine." Airi assured Naruto as he began to pound his erection into her inner caverns and she began to buck her hips in response to his movements. His manhood rocketed into Airi's pussy and she moaned as her breasts began to jiggle.

Naruto's hips charged forward as he thrust into Airi's womanhood and she grinded his member in return by bucking her own hips simultaneously. Airi blushed and moaned with Naruto as he pounded into her.

Airi's breasts heaved with Naruto's thrusts being the main cause and she wrapped her arms around him. Her jiggling orbs of flesh smothered against his chest and he nuzzled her endearingly.

Naruto moaned with Airi as he pummeled his cock into her core and moaned how tight she felt on the inside. Airi began licking Naruto's neck and his crotch repeatedly hit hers.

He looked down at Airi and held onto the young maid's back to hold her close. The red-headed woman whimpered as Naruto drove his hips forth and his manhood crashed into her body.

Airi brushed her tongue on Naruto's neck and released him to lie back. She moaned as Naruto instantly planted his hands on her breasts and began to knead what he could hold of the mounds.

The perky orbs of flesh bounced in Naruto's hand as he caressed them and this made her moan as her walls became tighter on his throbbing member. Airi moaned as Naruto smiled down at her lovely face and groped her jiggling mounds.

Airi's hips bucked and grinded Naruto's every move. The slender maid placed her palm on Naruto's cheek and stroked his whiskers as his manhood rumbled into her.

Her walls were rammed into as Naruto's length rocketed into her core and repeatedly pounded into her wetness. They moaned loudly together and they sweated heavily.

The blonde began to pinch Airi's tits and she mewled at this. She stroked Naruto's cheek lovingly as he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against her own.

Cerulean eyes endlessly and passionately gazed into turquoise ones as the pair kissed. The lovemaking couple moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues instantly met.

Naruto and Airi's tongues met and began to do a lust-fueled battle. Their tongues brushed against each other and licked each other.

Naruto took one hand off Airi's breast and he stroked her cheek in the same fashion she had done to him. She placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head and trickled her finger through his hair.

Airi wrapped her legs around Naruto's crotch and he continued to bury his member inside of her entrance. He continued to slam his erection into her walls and they became tighter with each thrust he did.

Naruto and Airi's mutually face stroking never stopped while they worked their hips together in sync and kissed. He continued to grope Airi's free mound and she felt her orgasm approaching fast.

The blonde male felt his own releasing growing with his cock rubbing against Airi's walls and she broke the kiss to resume her moaning. Airi's walls grew tighter thanks to Naruto fondling her breasts and once again pressing them together.

Soon, Airi and Naruto gritted their teeth as they met a successful release; her walls tightening around his erection and allowed it to flood her womb with his powerful seed. A look of pure ecstasy appeared on Airi's face as Naruto's semen filled her pussy up and she held onto his shoulders.

Naruto panted with Airi as sweat poured of their temples and onto the bed. He pulled out of Airi and sat on the edge of the bed.

He wiped the sweat of his forehead and felt Airi's bosom press on his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto simply smiled back at the red-haired woman and reached back to stroke her cheek affectionately.

"That sure was fun, Naruto-kun." Airi purred to Naruto.

"I think so, too, Airi-chan. Care for more fun?" Naruto said.

"Why not?" Airi smiled to Naruto and a minute after that, she sat on his lap facing away from him as he laid back. She spread her legs and brought her womanhood closer to his erection.

Airi lifted herself over Naruto's member and he gripped her waist to sink herself onto it. They both moaned as Naruto held onto Airi's slender waist and began to thrust into her.

Naruto pumped his manhood into Airi's core and she started anew with bucking her hips. Her plump ass smacked on Naruto's lap as he jerked his member up into her walls and she slightly leaned back to place her arms back on the bed.

She gripped the mattress and held onto it tightly as Naruto pummeled his member into her moist walls. Her large breasts jiggled once more and she shook her waist on top of Naruto's manhood to grind it.

Naruto moaned at how tight Airi was on the inside as she rode his cock and worked her legs. She closed her eyes and fell back against Naruto.

Without even opening her eyes, Airi turned her head to face Naruto and made puckered her lips at him. He responded by kissing her in response and he released her waist to cup her breasts.

Naruto kneaded them together and squeezed in his palms. Airi moaned in their kiss as Naruto did sharp thrusts into her core and his member hit her innards deeply.

He twisted her erect tits and circled his fingers around them as they bounced. Airi blushed again as she bucked her hips in tandem with Naruto's wild movements and their tongues constantly brushed against each other.

Their saliva-drenched tongues wrestled as they worked their hips together and Naruto tweaked Airi's nipples. The red-headed woman moaned at this as she became tighter on Naruto's cock by the minute and it throbbed deeply inside of her.

It wasn't long afterwards that Airi's womanhood wrapped around Naruto's length and milked it once more. The young couple sweated heavily and just nuzzled each other.

Not even a second after that, a sweat-drenched Airi was riding on Naruto's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. By now, all of Airi's twin tails were undone and her hair now went far beneath her shoulders.

Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Naruto thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy; this, along with her free hair, demonstrated how high her lust for Naruto was. She was enjoying the sex so much that she had completely forgotten about returning to Lana and was focused with her blonde lover at the moment.

Naruto pummeled his length upright into Airi's pussy and she wiggled her hips to grind it. Her breasts jiggled as Naruto reached up and cupped them.

They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together.

Naruto moaned with Airi and her ass kept landing on his lap. The beautiful woman grinded Naruto's length as it pummeled into her walls and she cupped his face while she lowered her head.

She pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Naruto still groped Airi's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Airi's thumbs stroked Naruto's cheek and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed. Airi rolled her hips forward as Naruto's own hips shot upright and sent his cock ramming into her body.

Naruto's eyes looked into Airi's and both shimmered brightly as they met. The blonde's manhood rumbled into Airi's inner tunnels and rubbed against them wildly.

He caressed her jiggling breasts and massaged the ample orbs with his fingers. Airi moaned into Naruto's mouth at her breasts being groped and their tongues continued to battle.

Naruto's vein-covered length soared into Airi's womanhood as she worked her hips and grinded it. After a few more hip movements and thrusts, Naruto came into Airi and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouth at their release before separating lips and Airi lifted herself off Naruto. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Naruto and cuddled him.

"I love you, Airi-chan," Naruto said, caressing her cheek lovingly.

Airi smiled and licked Naruto's neck, eliciting a light, pleased moan from the ninja.

"And I love you, too, Naruto-kun," she replied.

Then suddenly, her smile turned a bit mischievous. "You know, I was going to eat your soul..."

Naruto's eyes widened to their limits, and he quickly began to break out in a sweat. This sweet young maid was a SOUL EATER?!

"...but I love you too much," she finished, stroking the back of his neck affectionately and giving him a warm smile as Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Heh heh...uh, yeah," he muttered and Airi raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" she asked and Naruto quickly shook his head.

"Uh, nope! No problem at all!" he said frantically.

"Good." Airi smiled and Naruto suddenly found himself asking an even bigger question.

"Airi-chan, have you ever cared about anyone?"

The moment those words left his mouth and reached her ears, Airi's thoughts immediately turned to a boy; an adorable little boy in what looked like a purple dress and wore an equally rich purple headband.

He was so small and cute that he could have easily been mistaken for a little girl, but Airi knew he was a boy. And she had become his unofficial guardian and protector after his mother, a giant of a woman and blacksmith named Cattleya, had been turned to stone by the previous Queen.

At first, she had considered sucking his soul out, but the boy had trusted her, which had stayed her lips, and soon, she almost felt like a mother to him. It was here precious little boy; her little Lana.

"...No, no one." she said quietly, fearing that mentioning Lana may hurt her new relationship with Naruto.

"Liar, who is it?" was Naruto's quick and prompt response.

Airi was silent, but Naruto just stared at her, his eyes never moving away from her face.

"Tell me. I'm all ears." Naruto sympathetically said to Airi as she rested her head on his chest and sighed before beginning to tell him about her friendship with Lana. After she was done, Naruto still looked at her with those bright sympathetic eyes and stroked her back.

"Wow and you've haven't talked to him since you left?" Naruto said gently.

"No." Airi responded; glad that Naruto wasn't upset about her relationship with Lana in the slightest. He wrapped his arms around Airi and just hugged his lover warmly.

She just returned the hug affectionately and nuzzled his heart. He tilted her chin back and gave a loving kiss to the lips.

"Don't worry about it, Airi-chan. We'll think of something." Naruto gently said to Airi as she smiled at him before relaxing her head on him and yawned with him. He pulled the sheets over their lower bodies and watched as his new lover fell asleep.

Naruto smiled at her before placing a light kiss on her cheek and succumbing to slumber himself. The new couple fell asleep in each other's arms and held each other together through the night.

_Some years later in Vosk_

Outside Cattleya and Owen's house, an older Lana chopped wood in half. Lana had grown over the years as his hair was beginning to grow longer in a similar fashion to Owen's hair. He wore a brand new headband and wore charcoal-colored trousers in place of the dress he outgrew.

Like his parents, he had also grown taller and had become bulky as time went by. After he was done chopping wood, he sat down next to the well and took a breather.

"Oh, Lana." Cattleya said as she approached him with a large yellow envelope in her hand.

"Yes, Mom?" Lana said.

"I've got something you may like." Cattleya said as she handed the envelope to Lana and he looked to see it was addressed to him from Konoha. His eyes grew large once he read it was from Airi and not wasting a second, he quickly opened it to find a letter.

It read:

"_Hi, Lana, how have you been? I hope you're doing great and in case you're wondering, I'm doing great. Guess what? I haven't faded away in years and I haven't stolen a single essence since then. See the pictures I sent you? There's plenty for you to see."_

Lana looked at the first picture to see Airi standing alongside Naruto in front of the Hokage mansion and continued to read the letter.

"_The man beside me is my husband, Naruto Namikaze. You may recognize him as the Hero of the World and the 6__th__ Hokage. I must say, he's a terrific man and great to be around. In fact, I have him to think for giving me the idea to send pictures to you. He's everything I could ever want in a husband and father."_

Lana saw more pictures with Naruto and Airi together at their wedding and looked to see one picture that made him smile. It was a picture that had Naruto and Airi standing together with two small children of the same age; a boy and a girl.

The boy had blonde hair and cerulean eyes while the girl had red hair and eyes of the same.

"_Those are our twins: Minato and Kushina. They are the sweetest kids you could ever meet and Naruto and I are very proud to be their parents."_

Lana looked through the rest of the pictures showing Naruto and Airi with Minato and Kushina from the time they were born through the family spending time together. The pictures melted Lana's heart and he looked to see another picture that showed Airi holding an infant girl in a bundle.

The infant was Airi's mirror image as she had red hair and turquoise eyes.

"_The adorable girl you see me holding is our youngest child Mito. She's about six months of age and she's a lot like me. Well, again, I hope you're doing swell and that you can visit Konoha sometime. Always remember this: no matter how far away I am, I will always be your friend, no matter what._

_Love, Airi Namikaze."_

Tears of joy came from Lana's eyes as he smiled at the pictures and was relieved to know that his friend was living the peaceful life she very much deserved.

"Airi…" Lana happily said as he gathered the pictures and headed inside to share them with his parents.

_Elsewhere in the Hokage at night_

Naruto tucked his four-year old twins Minato and Kushina into bed before telling them of his adventures for a bed time story. The twins and even Mito loved to hear about their father's ninja stories.

After he was done, he and Airi both kissed their twins good night.

"Mommy, Daddy, before you go, can you tell us how you met?" Minato asked his parents and Naruto blushed before sitting down next to Airi.

"Well, let me tell you about our first kiss." Naruto began to say before Minato and Kushina held their hands up defensively. Just the mentioning of their parents kissing was enough for them to lose interest in the story of how they met.

"Oh, never mind, Daddy." Kushina said.

"But, Kushina-chan, Minato-chan, don't you want to hear about how we met and kissed?" Airi teased her children.

"No, thanks." The twins answered at the same time.

"Well, if you say so. Good night, Minato-chan, Kushina-chan." Naruto said.

"Good night." The twins answered before their parents left their room.

"Sleep tight." Airi gently said before closing the door and after it was closed, she and Naruto giggled at their children's reaction to hearing about how they first met. Even if they did tell their children how they met, it would have been a watered down version instead of the actual explicit truth that they were far too young to hear.

The parents went to the nursery to check on their daughter Mito, who had fallen asleep not very long ago and slept peacefully. Airi gently stroked her daughter's back and the infant still continued to sleep peacefully.

"How long did it take for her to fall asleep?" Naruto asked Airi as they smiled down at their youngest child.

"Just an hour." Airi lowly said.

"You were right: Mito-chan does have your mouth." Naruto said as he and Airi left their young daughter to sleep.

"Yes, but she may get your energy someday." Airi jokingly said as she nudged Naruto as they walked to the master bedroom to turn in for the night.

_Back with the twins_

"Hey, Minato?" Kushina whispered to her brother.

"Yeah, Kushina?" Minato answered.

"Why does almost any Mommy or Daddy say have to do with them kissing?" Kushina asked.

"Who knows? I think grown-ups are just weird like that." Minato answered.

"I'm just glad Mito doesn't understand that gross kissing." Kushina said.

"Yeah, if she did, our poor sister wouldn't get a good night's sleep ever." Minato answered.

"Tell me about it." Kushina said and the twins giggled at each other.

"Good night, Minato."

"Good night, Kushina." Minato answered as he and his sister yawned before going to sleep.

* * *

Well, there you guys have it: NarutoxAiri and to make the ending even sweeter for LanaxAiri fans, I had Airi update Lana on how she's been since she abandoned him to return to the Swamp Witch in Queen's Blade Utsukushiki Toushi-Tachi episode 03. Speaking of the Swamp Witch, the only reason I killed her off is so Airi could stay with Naruto and not have any second thoughts about living with him like she did with Lana.

The reason of the Swamp Witch's death was completely for comedic effect and as for Airi, she will never ever fade away again since Kurama's hormones also gave her body back in permanent status. Also, with Melona living in the reborn Amara, I only made her live there to keep her happy and keep her from causing any trouble.

For next month, the next _**Naruto/Queen's Blade **_crossover will have Naruto and the lovely but lonely Nyx paired together. Will there be Elina bashing in that one? Read and find out. Minato and Kushina talking before going to sleep is a reference to how _**My Name is Earl **_normally ended their episodes with Earl and Randy.

Well, bye for now as I'll be working on my remake of the hentai _**Shimai Tsuma: Fleshdance **_with Naruto as the star. Enjoy!


End file.
